disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Nether News
Nether News Level: Makai Book 7 Spell Resistance: No Summoning two scrolls, the spirits of Wind and Thunder appear and blast a deadly stroke of lightning and a horrific cyclone of destructive force, crossing your foes in the fire. As a standard action you summon The Spirits of Wind and Thunder as listed below. These spirits follow your commands and fight to the death. They gain an additional 5 hit points and a +1 to attack rolls, armor class, and save DC for every 4 levels you possess (Max +25 Hitpoints, +5 attack and ac and spell like ability save DC). These creatures remain for 1 round per level. Only one instance of this technique can be active at a time by any one person. Abilities that effect summoned creatures effect these creatures. Spirit of Wind CR 8 XP 4800 N Huge outsider (air, elemental, extraplanar) Init +15; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +15 DEFENSE AC 26, touch 20, flat-footed 14 (+11 Dex, +1 dodge, +6 natural, -2 size) hp 115 (10d10+60) Fort +13, Ref +18, Will +7; Defensive Abilities air mastery; DR 5/-; Immune Sonic, elemental traits; OFFENSE Speed fly 100 ft. (perfect) Melee 2 slams +19 (2d6+10+2d6 Sonic), or Pot Shot +20/+15 (4d6+8+2d6 Sonic)60 feet Space 15 ft.Reach 15 ft. Special Attacks whirlwind (DC 23) STATISTICS Str 26, Dex 33, Con 22, Int 10, Wis 15, Cha 15; Base Atk 10; CMB 20; CMD 42 Feats Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Flyby Attack, Improved InitiativeB, Iron Will, Mobility, Weapon FinesseB Skills Acrobatics +20, Escape Artist +20, Fly +25, Knowledge (planes) +9, Perception +15, Stealth +11 Languages Auran SPECIAL ABILITIES Spell Like abilities: Wind usable 3/day DC: 22 Mega Wind usable 1/day DC: 25 Air Mastery (Ex) Airborne creatures take a -1 penalty on attack and damage rolls against an air elemental. Evilities: Air Charge: Gain a +1 to Strength or Constitution whenever someone uses a Sonic spell or technique (Max +10). Wind Depression: Creatures within 30 feet take a -20 penalty to sonic resistance. Spirit of Thunder CR 8 XP 4800 N Huge outsider (air, elemental, extraplanar) Init +14; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +15 DEFENSE AC 23, touch 19, flat-footed 12 (+10 Dex, +1 dodge, +4 natural, -2 size) hp 105 (10d10+50) Fort +12, Ref +17, Will +7; DR 5/-; Immune electricity, elemental traits; OFFENSE Speed fly 100 ft. (perfect) Melee 2 slams +18 (2d6+7 plus 1d8+2 electricity) or Drum +18/+13 (4d6+9+1d8+2) Space 15 ft.Reach 15 ft. Special Attacks metal mastery, spark leap STATISTICS Str 24, Dex 31, Con 20, Int 10, Wis 15, Cha 15; Base Atk 10; CMB 19; CMD 40 Feats Dodge, Flyby Attack, Improved Initiative, Iron Will, Mobility, Weapon FinesseB Skills Acrobatics +23, Escape Artist +23, Fly +14, Knowledge (planes) +13, Perception +15 Languages Auran SPECIAL ABILITIES Metal Mastery (Ex) A lightning elemental gains a +3 bonus on attack rolls if its opponent is wearing metal armor, is wielding a metal weapon, or is made of metal (such as an iron golem). Spark Leap (Ex) A lightning elemental gains a +10 bonus on bull rush, disarm, overrun, and trip attacks when it charges a creature against whom its metal mastery ability applies. Spell like abilities: Shocking Grasp 3/day DC: 21 Lightning Bolt 2/day DC: 24 Call Lightning 1/day DC: 27 Evilities: Spirit benediction: When using an energy based spell or technique you deal an additional +5 damage. Elemental Force: When you deal elemental damage you deal an additional +2 damage.